1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sensor utilizing a magnetoresistive effect.
2. Related Background Art
Various magnetic sensors utilizing magnetoresistive effects have conventionally been known as disclosed in Patent Document (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-310659), for example.